Legacy of Freedom
by Lore55
Summary: Sequel to Slaves of Legacy. Sylph's return and Ace's life bring about waves that will rock the New World to it'a core. "I told you, didn't I? Life finds a way. And so does love." OCxAce
1. Homecoming

**This is a sequel to Slaves of Legacy. You should probably read that first.**

* * *

When Sylph returned to the Moby Dick she didn't know what she expected.

Back when they had all been hell bent on bringing Ace home she had ignored Whitebeards orders and enlisted the help of Little Oars Jr, almost got him killed if she hadn't sucked up Moria's attack into her void, and walked away without any prior notice.

Until then, no one had known that she was a Celestial Dragon.

She didn't think she would get much of a homecoming.

She was dead wrong.

The little ship that Sabo had used to bring his brothers secretly to the chateau her father owned coasted into the same bay that the hulking figure of the _Moby Dick_ inhabited. She could see the _Thousand Sunny_ floating next to it, easily dwarfed by the massive warship her crew inhabited. Even from the little sloop that Ace swooped her off of she could see Whitebeards massive self standing on the deck, waiting for them.

Luffy rocketed himself and Sabo up on deck, by passing Ace entirely. It had been two years since she had gone away.

When her feet touched the deck it felt like it hadn't been so much as a day passed.

Yet, she felt like an outsider now, in her fine clothes and her curled up hair. The jewels glittered on her skin, dancing in the burning light of the setting sun. With her face still painted she looked exactly like the Celestial Dragon that she was supposed to be.

Her heart was in her throat when Whitebeard met her eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

For a long, tense moment she was filled with fear that she was welcomed back. That Ace had done as she had, and acted on his own to get a crewmate back.

Then, teeth appeared from under the massive mustache.

"Welcome home, Sylph. Come give your father a hug!"

With burning eyes Sylph threw herself at the massive pirate. He brought into the air and into his arms. She didn't have a ghost of a chance of circling him with her arms, but she did her best. She really was home.

She was allowed to stay there for only a minute before she was placed back on the ground and grabbed up by Izou, who very firmly pulled her towards the rest of the gathered crew. Sylph's eyes were still stinging but that didn't stop the smile from gracing her face when she saw what their fathers imposing self had blocked from her sight before.

A party.

A party with all her brothers and sisters and the Straw Hat pirates and a couple of people she could only assume were revolutionaries. As well as every slave she had freed over the last two years.

Domeric, the first one she had ever let loose, looked good. He wasn't soft and skinny anymore and he met her eyes with a vicious, cheerful defiance that filled her chest with pride. He had come a long way from a broken slave boy that frankly sucked at making a bed.

She could see the Whitebeard tattoo proudly on his chest, where his shirt hung open.

He and the rest crowded closer to her as soon as she was in reach, each one talking at once, each one she knew by name. Domeric, Helen, Stephan, Lindor, Kennedy, Pierce, Warren and so many others. They were just a small fraction of the slaves that her family had owned, had bought, had traded away but they were here. They were alive, they were free and she had done something to assure that.

That much itself helped ease the guilt of being born noble.

So she let herself be swept up in the festivities, in the joy of a daughter coming home at last.

She found herself passed from one person to the next while the sun went down and torches were brought out. Alcohol sloshed in mugs and songs lifted into the air.

Sylph found herself deposited in Ace's arms hours later. At some point someone had taken a knife to her finery and torn it into something better than what she'd had. Her stomach was exposed and her legs were bared under a shredded skirt. The small ruby she kept in her ouroboros tattoo shone with the fire of the torches.

Ace caught her easily and spun her into the air. Her hair, now freed of its roll, fell around her shoulders, halfway down her back.

"Hey there," he kissed her, soft and brief.

"Hi. Thank you for bringing me back."

Ace looked away. Suddenly anything cool or smooth about him was gone and Sylph found herself staring at the dork she would have given her life for.

"Thank _you_. For, for what you did back there. Even thought you knew that _his_ blood is inside of me-"

"Hush," she flicked his ear. "You are your own person. You're a dick because that's who you are, not because of who your father is," she teased. Ace rolled his eyes at her. "Besides, if you're such a demon for being Gold Roger's kid, what does that make me?"

Ace looked like he was sucking on a lemon. Sylph kissed him again to ease the sting.

"Come on. I want to play with that reindeer your brother has."


	2. Bounty Hunters

**amgs: You're so welcome! Thank you for always reviewing, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Yuki Suoh : Thanks you!**

 **LovetoBake: Dude I'm a bakery manager! Thanks!**

 **FreeRainbowsWithLove: Thank you! I was a little worried I had already done too much with these two, so I'm glad people still like it!**

* * *

Saint Sylphana Jalmack was the first Celestial Dragon in history to have a bounty put on her head.

Doflamingo didn't count, he hadn't been a noble since he was a child and certainly wasn't one what he became a pirate.

Way back when, when she wasn't known to the public as anything more than 'Sylph of the Spade Pirates' and 'Whitebeards Daughter, Sylph' she had a bounty. It was small, especially compared to her brothers and sisters. Only 16,000,000 she was by far the weakest member of the Spade Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates.

Now, that wasn't the case.

"Huh," she said, peering at the new bounty over Ace's shoulder. "At least I get a cool epithet now. ''Void Dragon' Saint Sylphana Jalmack'."

"Yeah. 'Alive Only' too. Guess your dad still wants you back," he handed her the paper so she see it better. The picture was a rather frightening one, if she did say so herself. Darkness wrapped around her like a cloak, highlighting a ghastly glow that Ace's fire put into her eyes. She knew exactly when the picture was taken. It was the first fight she had gotten into after Ace had come to fetch her.

They had met up with some Marine's the second they set food in the New World. A fleet of at least a hundred ships stretched out in front of her, Ace, Sabo and Luffy. A fleet of at least a hundred ships sunk within the hour fire, rubber, haki and darkness.

It was in the fire that ate across the waves that she stood tall beside the ASL boys, blackness eating across her body until it was merely flickers of a human shaped cloud, leaving only her face visible.

"Fuck that," she said flatly. "If they try and take me back, shoot me."

Ace glanced at her. "Nah. I'll just light _them_ on fire."

Sylph grinned at him and folded her bounty poster up and stuffed it into her purse. She was sure that Whitebeard had already seen it, but she was all excited now.

She wanted to show off her new bounty to her dad! 300,000,000 wasn't half bad!

Sylph couldn't help it. With her chest swelling with joyous birds and the sun on her bare back the young woman stretched her arms out, threw her head back and laughed. Salt sprayed across the pale blue of her halter top, gathering glittering droplets in her loose hair. She turned her pale eyes to the clear sky and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's a great day to be alive!"

* * *

Sylph looked entirely to smug for Ace's taste, so he kissed her so hard she had to stop smiling like that. Her arms locked around his neck and he pulled her flush against him, squeezing them together in full view of everyone around them.

Not that most of them were conscious enough to see what they were doing, mind. Sylph had a nasty little trick up her sleeve these days.

'Void Dragon' indeed. She had sucked all of the bounty hunters up into a black hole and spit them out, leaving them all heavily injured and unconscious. For the first time ever Ace hadn't had to help her in a fight.

He had never been so proud.

Sylph had come a long way from the little noble girl hiding from her own party. There were a lot of things Ace regretted in his life, but kidnapping Sylph from her wedding was not one of them.

He pulled back to look down on the tiny wraith of a woman who beamed up at him.

"Any other tricks you've got that I don't know about?" he asked.

"Mmm. I figured out how to mimic the intangibility of other Logia's."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. All I have to do is open a void where the attack would hit and it's disappear inside, instead of hitting me. I've been playing with Observation Haki too, to help with it."

"Are you any good at it?"

Sylph puffed her cheeks and looked away. Ace snickered at her. That was what he thought.

"You'll help me with it, won't you?" Sylph batted her lashed at him, eyes pale but filled with light.

Ace swung his arm around her, drawing her away from one particularly messed up marine. They picked their way across the sprawled out bodies, hand in hand the whole way back to Striker. Ace took his space in the small divot, sitting down against the sail with one foot down by the 'engine' so he could power the boat. Sylph sat ahead of him on the raft, the sun shining down on her long hair.

Ace took off his cowboy hat and stuffed it on top of her head, eliciting a laugh from his- whatever.

Companion? Friend? _Girlfriend_?

He'd never had one of those before.

"Well, commander?" Sylph looked over her shoulder at him, orange falling half in front of her eyes. "Where are we off too now?"

"Kaido's been encroaching on Pop's territory by Aenya. Fell like taking a trip west?"

"Aenya. Isn't that the place with the weird soup? The stuff with the sala squash in it?"

"That's the one."

"Let's go! Some to kick some ass!" She punched the air so hard she almost fell off the boat. Ace laughed and his head fell back.

Ace woke up after dark unable to move. He opened his eyes to see Sylph sitting next to him, playing cats cradle in the star light. She noticed his eyes open a second later and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey there. We gonna be here for a while?"

He blinked twice. The worst thing about his narcolepsy was by far the times he woke up unable to move so much as a finger. Most times, he could at least twitch parts of his face to signal his partner in crime. He usually pretended to still be out until he got his feelings back, but Sylph had worked out a system with him before she had left. She stayed with him until his eyes opened. If he was only mostly paralysed and aware enough for it he would blink twice to let her know.

Soft fingers slid through his hair, offering a small comfort.

Ace closed his eyes again as Sylph started talking, something about people living on the moon. A few minutes later he was able to take her hand in his.

She kissed his forehead.

"Let's stay under the stars tonight. Kaido Can way one more day."

Any objection Ace had were silenced by soft lips.


End file.
